


True Love Is Forever

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: True Love (Kalex) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex Danvers is the most popular girl in the school, but she is missing 1 thing from her life... Love, something that is missing with her controlling girlfriend Maggie.She has always wondered about what love felt like but she will soon find out when Kara arrives on the scene and they navigate true love together.





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 1 of my latest series, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex Danver’s, Alex was the most popular girl in high school, smart and beautiful and dating Maggie Sawyer who was the most popular athlete in the school, nobody dared flirt with Alex though because Maggie was highly jealous.

Alex could not help but feel like Maggie treated her like a possession more than a girlfriend, it was true though, ever since they began dating Maggie was constantly checking on Alex and not in the cute ‘I miss you’ way but in the more controlling way.

Alex wanted to know what love felt like, she wanted to know how it felt to be with somebody who loved her for what was in her heart, Maggie never paid attention to Alex the way she deserved and Lucy Lane saw that Alex was unhappy.

Alex deserved to be loved.

One day though Alex’s life was about to take an unexpected turn, Alex was sitting in the classroom with the other students, Maggie was on her phone as usual not even paying attention to Alex, by this point though Alex was used to being.

There was talk of a new student walking about and Alex was curious about this new student, the teacher J’onn J’onzz was taking the attendance when the door knocked, looking up from the book in front of him he looked to the door “Come in” he said and the door opened.

“Hey there, my name is Astra, I believe you waiting for my niece” she said and he nodded his head “Of course, please come in” he said as he stood up and shook Astra’s hand “My condolences on the death of your sister” he said kindly and she nodded her head.

“Thanks” she replied before looking behind her and then back to her “Look, my niece is having a real hard time adjusting” she explained and he nodded his head “Of course, I understand” he said and she smiled before looking back to the door.

The soft sound of tapping sounded and the students watched in hushed whispers as the new student with long blonde hair walked in to the class, she was wearing dark glasses and was walking with a cane.

Alex did not need to be a genius to see the truth, the new student was blind.

But there was something about this new student that made her heart skip at least 2 beats or maybe more, Alex was so drawn in by the new student that she did not realize that she was staring.

The new student was beyond beautiful in Alex’s eyes, her long blonde hair looked so perfect in the light.

The new student followed J’onn J’onzz to her desk and she sat down before removing her glasses, they were lifeless.

Astra placed a kiss on her niece’s forehead “I’ll pick you up later” Astra said and her niece nodded though it was quite evident to Alex that this new student was scared, being the student in a new school was always going to be tough but in this case, it was worse because the new student was blind.

Astra left the classroom and the students descended into silence as they got to work, Alex could not stop herself from taking glances towards the new student and the lesson passed by slowly until the bell rang out.

The students walked out of the door one by one and the new student waited before she put her dark glasses back on and grabbed her cane off her desk before standing up, she walked and used her cane carefully as she walked to the door

Alex was waiting by the lockers on her own, Maggie had gone off on her own to meet up with her fellow team mates and Lucy was meeting her boyfriend James Olsen.

Alex spotted the new student walked out of the classroom carefully and Alex inhaled deep before plucking up all the courage she could muster before heading over to her.

The new student picked up footsteps coming closer and she bit her lip hard as she became nervous and afraid but instead she was met with a polite “Hello” from the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

The student stumbled over her words before shaking herself up and inhaled before trying again “Hi” she replied.

“I’m Alex” the beautiful voice replied and Kara smiled softly, a beautiful name to match a beautiful voice.

Alex giggled and the student realized that she said it out loud and she was pretty sure she was blushing because her cheeks heated up.

“Thanks, what’s your name?” Alex asked.

“I’m Kara” the student replied and Alex smiled.

“Welcome to the school Kara, would you like me to walk with me to our next class?” Alex asked.

Kara gulped nervously, she was not ready yet… ever since the accident that left her Temporary blind and her parents dead she had not trusted anyone besides her aunt with being close to her.

Alex could see Kara hesitating and she was wondered if it was wrong to ask Kara that… she had no idea about Kara’s past or how she became blind but she knew that Kara was still adjusting to it all.

Kara nodded her head nervously “S-S-S-Sure” she replied stumbling over the word.

Alex smiled and she walked side by side with Kara as they walked to their next class together.


	2. The New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex get to know each other better after school whilst waiting for Kara's aunt Astra to pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: It was a mistake to add the Sanver's tag and I apologise, I removed that tag.
> 
> 2: I will repeat this for all Haters out there when I say this 'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!' side note: KARA AND ALEX ARE NOT FREAKING RELATED YOU MORONS!!! (That side note was directed to the haters lol)
> 
> 3: To everyone who has shown support I would like to thank you and say this, you are totally amazing :)... and I hope you enjoy part 2.

Later that day Alex was waiting with Kara outside the school main entrance, the school had just finished for the day and everyone was leaving, Maggie had just left and Alex was not in the mood for her controlling attitude today.

Maggie did not take too kindly to Alex hanging with Kara at all, she did not like the way Alex was staring at Kara.

Alex was Kara’s very first friend in school and for Kara that was all she needed though she picked up on Maggie glaring at her, she did not know though why she pissed off Maggie Sawyer so much but she had her suspicions as to why but she needed to ask Alex and now was the perfect time for them both because they were alone.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asked softly with her hands resting on her cane as she stared ahead of her.

“Sure” Alex replied as she looked at Kara.

“Maggie Sawyer… what’s her problem with me?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed in response “Maggie is my girlfriend, but she…” Alex growled in frustration.

Kara though understood straight away “She does not treat you right, she frustrates you and treats you as a possession” Kara said and Alex looked to her in shock.

Kara felt Alex looking at her in awe and giggled “My doctors said that ever since I became blind my senses have heightened more than they should have… I can hear more, smell more, I can feel more” Kara replied and she placed a hand on Alex’s chest on the spot where her heart is “I can feel it, the frustration and the anger”

Alex smiled more and looked at Kara in awe, suddenly the sound of the car horn blasting disrupted them both and they looked to the locations of the source and parked in front of them was a SUV.

Astra stepped out and smiled cheekily “Kara, first day and already got yourself a girlfriend?” Astra asked teasing, Alex giggled and watched as Kara blushed.

Kara stood up and grabbed her bag before looking to Alex “I will see you tomorrow Alex” Kara said.

Alex watched as Kara walked away “See you tomorrow Kara” Alex replied before getting into her own car and she drove home.

Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers were highly respected doctors at National City General Hospital, they were sitting at the table waiting for Alex to return home, Eliza was on her computer and Jeremiah was reading the paper.

“Mom, Dad… I’m home” Alex called out and they smiled as they looked to the door as Alex entered.

“Hey Alex, how was school?” Eliza asked and Alex smiled softly to them both.

“It was great, there is a new girl in the school” Alex said and launched into the whole tale about Kara, Eliza and Jeremiah smirked as they watched Alex talk about Kara before she stopped and looked to her parents confused “What?” she asked.

“This Kara must have made an impression on you” Eliza said.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “she’s just… she is just incredible” Alex said.

Jeremiah looked to her daughter confused “I thought you were with that Maggie” he said Maggie’s name with a bit more of a bite to it, he did not take kindly to Maggie one bit… he saw the way she treated Alex and how controlling she was.

Neither did Eliza, she despised Maggie because of the way she treated Alex.

Alex told them that Kara read her, read her emotions like they were a book and Jeremiah explained how some people go blind from physical trauma they end up with heightened senses and could sense the emotions of the people around them.

They sat in silence for a while before Eliza looked up “Hang on, the new neighbors down the street have a niece named Kara, Blonde hair, blind” Eliza said causing Alex to cough up her lemonade.

Mean whilst:

Down the road from Alex, Astra’s SUV pulled into the driveway and Kara fiddled about trying to find the handle before she opened the door and stepped out, she allowed her aunt Astra to take her arm and lead her inside.

“Ah we’re home” Astra said as she closed the door behind them, Kara took off her dark shades and placed them down and stumbled about without her cane.

“Kara, use the cane” Astra said softly and Kara shook her head “No, I need to get used to finding my way around the house without that damn thing” Kara replied bitterly.

“Kara” Astra said picking up the cane and handed it to Kara “Please, the doctor said this was just temporary until you get your sight back” she pleaded and Kara sighed in defeat knowing there was no arguing with her aunt so she grabbed her cane.

“Want me to make you anything?” Astra asked.

Kara shook her head in reply “No thanks, I’m tired” Kara said and she walked off upstairs.

Astra closed her eyes and lowered her eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

Kara was falling deeper into depression, she hid it at school but her aunt knew her far too well.

Kara sat on her bed and sighed heavily, she sniffed and tried to fight against the tears in her eyes but she couldn’t and she sobbed herself to sleep.

She was losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Kara's Story, Alex's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks a question and Kara answers before giving Alex some helpful advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their support on Chapter's 1 & 2 and I hope you enjoy this part.

Alex arrived at school the next day and Lucy was standing by their lockers, Alex smiled and waved softly and Lucy waved back with a smile, Maggie was nowhere in sight but she did text Alex regularly last night and demanded to know where and who Alex was with.

Maggie was getting worse.

Alex opened her locker and grabbed her books, Lucy could tell she was frustrated “Let me guess, Maggie pissing you off?” Lucy asked and Alex nodded her head.

“She is constantly asking me who I am with now” Alex said.

“You know why that is right?” Lucy asked, “Because you were spending a lot of time with Kara yesterday” Lucy stated and Alex nodded her head “I know but she is new to the school and besides… I like hanging out with her” Alex replied.

Lucy smirked “Oh, wedding bells in the future?” she asked and Alex punched her in the shoulder causing her to laugh loudly, Alex shook her head and spotted Kara walking down the hall from them with her cane.

Alex called out to her and a small smile graced her features as she homed in on Alex’s voice, Alex placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders when Kara stumbled a little.

“Kara, I would like you to meet my best friend” Alex said “Lucy, this is Kara” she introduced and Lucy smiled softly as took one of Kara’s hands into her own and shook it “A pleasure to meet you Kara, Alex has told me a lot about you” she replied.

Alex narrowed her eyes and Lucy bit her lip to stop the giggle, Kara sensed it and giggled in response and Alex’s heart melted at the sound of Kara’s giggle, Lucy smirked at her and Alex blushed before grabbing her books “Come on, let’s get to class” Alex said and the three-walked side by side towards their next class.

School passed without incident, Maggie was not around to boss her girlfriend about and even when she did pop by to see Alex she would glare at Kara, it was pissing Alex off.

Alex and Kara sat outside school and was waiting for Astra to arrive.

“Your girlfriend is still kind of a bitch” Kara said and Alex laughed loudly and nodded her head.

“Yeah, I know” Alex replied and they both fell silent before Alex looked to Kara “Kara, can I ask you something?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head “Sure” she answered.

“You don’t need to answer it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable” Alex stated not wanting Kara to get upset.

Kara inhaled and exhaled deeply and nodded her head knowing the possible question “you want to know how I became blind” Kara said knowingly and Alex nodded her head “You don’t have to tell me” she replied.

Kara nodded her head and took a shaky breath “My parents and I were in the car, my parents were arguing pretty badly, my mom discovered my dad had been having an affair with his secretary” Kara closed her eyes and drowned out the sound of the twisting steel of the car that ran through her memory “My dad took his eyes off the road and that is when it happened, the car hit a bump and he lost control” Kara tensed up.

“Hey, you don’t need to tell me anymore” Alex whispered and Kara nodded her head “My seatbelt got loose and I was thrown from the car, when I woke up I was in the hospital temporarily blind and my parents were dead” Kara explained.

“Temporarily Blind?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head.

“Yeah, according to the doctors that this is an effect from the hit on the head I got when I was thrown from the car” Kara said and Alex smiled softly.

Kara felt arms circling her and Alex pulled her into a tight hug, Kara was tense but she smiled and melted into it with a content sigh and a smile, for the first time in so long… she was feeling hope.

The sound of somebody coughing nearby drew their attention and they pulled apart, Alex looked and saw Astra standing there before them both with a smirk “Should I be asking about your intentions towards my niece?” Astra asked and Kara blushed as Alex giggled.

Getting to her feet Kara grabbed her cane and walked to her aunt before looking back in Alex’s general direction “Can I give you my opinion Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded her head “Sure” she replied.

“The way Maggie treats you, you don’t deserve that… you are worth more than that” Kara replied and Alex smiled softly.

Astra and Kara disappeared and Alex grabbed her cell phone and she dialed Maggie’s number.

“Yeah, it’s me, we need to talk” Alex said.

Kara was right… she did deserve better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex depart for vacation time, when they reunite Alex gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your support :) much love to you.

Alex felt free and clear for the first time in a long time after she broke up with Maggie but of course it was not mutual and in fact if anything Maggie was highly aggressive and was causing quite a scene, Alex was worrying about Kara and what Maggie was going to do, Maggie was spitting Kara’s name during the major scene she was creating when Alex broke up with her.

Kara was not worried, she been through worse and there was nothing Maggie could that could hurt her, well there was one-way Maggie could hurt her and that was through Alex and her own deep secret that she kept to herself.

Nobody other than her aunt knew her secret and that was the way it needed to be, Kara was afraid that if Alex discovered her secret she would treat her differently and become distant.

She did not want to lose her best friend, Alex meant everything to her, Alex never treated her differently because she was temporarily blind and she was always helpful, Kara though just could not gather the courage to tell Alex her secret.

There was no way Maggie could discover her secret but her main problem was keeping it from Alex.

Astra did not agree with her niece of course, she could see just how much Alex cared about Kara, it was something that Astra always wanted for her niece, she wanted her niece to have the love she deserved and this was her time but Kara was keeping herself at arms-length until her sight was back because she wanted to enjoy every moment with Alex.

Days passed and then weeks before it was time for the break, Alex was going with her parents to the cabin up in the woods, and Kara was going to be with her aunt.

Vacations though made Kara sad, it brought back memory of when her parents would take her on vacations and it made her smile but at the same time brought tears of sadness to her eyes as she remembered her parents.

Throughout her time at the cabin Alex thought about Kara, she called her every day and Kara’s aunt answered the phone before handing it to Kara, they talked for hours about how their vacation was going and Kara was sounding depressed.

Alex hated hearing the sadness in Kara’s voice but Kara refused to admit that she was sad, they talked every day for hours, Kara asked about how Alex’s vacation was going so far and Alex told her about her day and Alex asked Kara about her day.

Kara simply replied “Boring” making Alex giggle in response, the sound of Alex’s giggle always made Alex smile and her heart melt.

They hung up after a long goodbye and promises that they’d talk tomorrow, a promise that was kept by Alex as she called Kara every day.

Everything changed between them both though when the holidays were over and Alex came back from her cabin with her parents, she had not spotted Kara outside at all but Kara had been on the phone to her and she seem different… sunnier.

Alex was worried, worried if somebody else came along and replaced her unknown to her that she was about to get a shock of her life.

Alex returned to the school and Kara was nowhere to be seen, Alex was getting nervous and wondering if Kara found somebody who made her happy, unfortunately Maggie came along with a smirk “What’s wrong, missing your pathetic pet?” Maggie asked.

“Back of Maggie!” Alex growled seriously not in the mood for Maggie’s antics today.

Maggie leaned in closer “Come on, give ‘us’ one more shot” she whispered and Alex was pinned against the lockers, Maggie advancing slowly.

“Not interested Maggie, get lost” Alex said firmly and Maggie gripped her wrist tight making Alex whimper in pain “You’re mine Alex, you belong to me” she growled and she raised her hand up and went to slap Alex.

Alex closed her eyes waiting for the sting of the slap but it never came but instead a hand grabbed Maggie’s wrist, Alex opened her eyes and looked in shock and awe, Maggie was pissed as she looked to the owner of the hand… Kara.

"Alex said ‘no’ Maggie… Now get lost” Kara said and she pushed Maggie away from Alex.

Maggie stumbled but remained on her feet before glaring at them both “This is not over” she stormed off.

Kara sighed heavily before she looked to Alex who was staring at her in shock “Kara, you can…” Kara was standing before her with her hair curled down to her shoulders gracefully and without her dark glasses and cane “You can see” Alex whispered.

Kara stepped forward and placed her palm on Alex’s cheek “You’re even more beautiful than I imagined” Kara whispered and Alex smiled.

Slowly they both leaned in closer and their lips connected… their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Protecting Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have not talked much about the kiss they shared, then Maggie discovers Kara's secret but her plan goes wrong when Alex gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, thank you so much for reading.

Since their first kiss Alex and Kara had become closer but their relationship had not begun, neither had been willing to talk about the kiss they shared, Kara backed off when her feelings for Alex went deeper than friendship and so did Alex’s feelings.

She tried to get Kara to open to her but the more she pushed the more Kara pulled away and isolated herself, Astra though knew her niece and knew why her niece was hiding away.

Fear, fear is the strongest of emotions a person can have, love may conquer everything but fear is strong enough to hold it back and for Kara, that fear of holding her back.

Alex knew they needed to talk about the kiss but Kara was hiding from her and it was not easy for her to get close to Kara, Maggie was not making things easier either with her causing trouble for the both and it was driving Kara to the point where she wanted to punch Maggie without mercy until her own knuckles bled.

She suppressed that though.

Then it happened… Kara’s worst nightmare had come true and she could not control this situation, Maggie spied on her… she knew Kara was hiding a secret and it made her curious to find out what it was.

She walked in to the changing room after gym when the others left knowing Kara was on her own and she entered, for some reason Kara always waited for everyone to leave first before she got changed and Maggie was curious to find out why.

She discovered the truth and she smirked maliciously when she realized that she had a way to make Kara’s life a misery, quickly snapping a picture of Kara and her secret she ran out leaving Kara standing there pale… this was the beginning of her nightmare.

Alex was with Lucy when Maggie dropped by “Hey Alex” Maggie greeted.

Alex sighed “What do you want Maggie?” Alex asked highly disturbed by the grin on Maggie’s face.

“Oh, I just wanted to show you something about Kara before I post it all over the school” Maggie said and Alex looked confused.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, Maggie pulled her phone out and handed it to Alex, Alex looked at it and as confused as to what she was seeing.

Kara ran around the corner and stopped, her eyes widened in horror as she realized Alex knew her secret and it was all because of Maggie.

Alex looked to Kara and saw the fear and pain in Kara’s eyes and she turned and ran away from her, she headed home and locked herself into her room.

Unknown to her though that her secret was never going to be revealed, especially after what Alex did next.

Kara locked herself in her bedroom and curled up on her bed sobbing heavily, her life was in ruins or so she thought, Astra knocked on her door “Kara, Alex is here” Astra said and Kara curled up tightly “Leave me alone!” Kara shouted.

There was silence and then the sound of the door opening and then closing, she did not need to be psychic to know Alex had just entered the room.

“Come to make fun of the freak?” Kara asked tearfully.

Alex shook her head and sat down on the bed “I would never make fun of you Kara, you’re my best friend” Alex said, “I’m hurt that you did not trust me thought” she admitted.

“I was scared about how you would react” Kara admitted with a mere whisper and Alex smiled as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair tenderly “Then you’re a dummy” Alex said.

Kara giggled softly and she relaxed under the touch of Alex’s hands running through her hair “Does not matter, though… Maggie is going to release that photo and my life is ruined” Kara said.

Alex smirked “Oh I would not say that” she reached into her pocket “Look at me” she said.

Kara looked and saw Alex holding Maggie’s phone but it had been stamped on rather violently “I deleted the photo and broke her cell phone when she watched you run away” Alex admitted and Kara giggled but it stopped when Kara saw that Alex had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek.

“What happened?” She asked as she sat up.

“Maggie’s payback for interfering with her plan to ruin your life” Alex said and Kara felt her anger double, she was pissed… Maggie was going to pay for hurting Alex.

Alex saw Kara losing her temper slowly so she wrapped her arms tight around Kara and held her close, Kara held Alex close and soon the 2 fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Luckily there was no school the next day, Astra found Alex and Kara in bed wrapped in each other’s arms on top of the blankets so she contacted Alex’s parents and told them Alex was sleeping over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, much love to you all :) <3


	6. Alone but Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their senior year dance had arrived but Kara wants Alex alone and vice verse so Kara comes up with an idea just for the 2 of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, hope you enjoy.

Revenge was a dish best served cold but in Kara’s point of view, the time for revenge was right now especially for payback for what Maggie did to Alex, Kara woke up first the next morning and Alex had her arms wrapped around her tightly.

Kara smiled and she slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake up Alex who was snoring lightly and she left the house in the quiet and she walked off with one destination in mind… Maggie’s place.

Maggie was sitting in the garden of her house when Kara came charging up the path, Maggie’s parents went to work early so Maggie was alone, Maggie looked towards Kara who was charging towards her.

She could never prepare for the beating Kara would send her way.

Alex woke up later and stretched, the bed was empty other than her and she was wondering where Kara was, Kara was not the type to leave without a word.

Kara walked in as Alex went downstairs and that’s when Alex saw it, the bruises on Kara’s knuckles from her beating Maggie as payback for Alex.

Alex looked to Kara’s knuckles before looking to Kara “Oh no… you didn’t” she whispered.

“Nobody hurts you and gets away with it” Kara whispered thinking she went too far and now Alex would hate her for it but instead Alex stepped in close and she pulled Kara into a deep kiss.

Kara moaned softly as she kissed back, her hands running through Alex’s hair slowly and carefully making Alex shiver as Kara’s tongue attacked hers.

Their tongues danced and dueled before they pulled apart when the need for air became too much, they panted heavily as their foreheads remained pressed together.

Kara and Alex’s feelings grew more and more intense with every passing day, days passed and soon their senior year dance was coming, they would be graduating soon.

They knew what graduating meant, Alex was going to medical school in National City and Kara was going to college to study journalism in metropolis that meant that their relationship would come to an end.

Kara hated that thought and so do Alex, the more she thought about them parting ways made her heart break but for now she wanted to enjoy the time she had with Kara and Kara was the same.

Alex was in her bedroom when her parents called to her, Alex was not expecting a visitor and she walked down to the main room and saw Kara standing there.

“Hey Kara” Alex greeted with a smile and Kara smiled back as she pulled Alex into a tight hug and kissed her deep which Alex responded to eagerly before pulling back “So what brings you by?” Alex asked.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you a question” Kara said nervously and Alex narrowed her eyes and looked curious “Alex… will you be my date to the dance?” Kara asked.

Alex grinned and she kissed Kara deeper before pulling back “I thought you would never ask” Alex replied she replied before kissing Kar deep.

Kara replied instantly and deepened the kiss, Alex moaned as Kara’s tongue worked inside her mouth and she shivered as Kara’s fingers traced along her spine before they pulled back.

Alex worked on her dress for their senior year dance and Kara was preparing for their dance, unknown to Alex is that Kara had something special planned for their dance, she knew Maggie would be at the dance and would ruin their special night in a jealous rage so Kara came up with the answer that was a bit more romantic.

She recently got her driver’s license and she also got her car which was a present from Astra.

The car was a black 1969 ford Mustang and it was Kara’s pride and joy.

Alex got her dress ready but she sighed heavily, she knew Maggie would ruin their night and if she was honest with herself… she wanted to be alone with Kara.

Kara called her up and told her to forget about her dress and meet her outside, Alex felt underdressed for going to their senior year dance but then she saw Kara was dressed the same way… casual.

“Well least I won’t be alone in being underdressed at the dance” Alex said with a smirk and Kara laughed before opening the car door for her “We’re not going to the dance” she said and Alex was intrigued.

She got into the car and Kara got into the driver’s side before starting the engine, putting the car into gear she pulled away from the curb and Alex sat there and enjoyed the scenery passing her by.

Much to her amazement she never knew about this place, if anything it looked like nobody came up here because the path was well hidden, Kara was the only one who knew about the place and she was sharing it with Alex.

Pulling up to a stop Kara got out the car as Alex took in the sight of their town as the sun was setting, Kara closed the trunk of the car and stood there in front of Alex with a basket and blanket.

“Wow… a picnic… how romantic” Alex teased and Kara wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“I know that Maggie would cause a scene and I wanted you to myself, besides we will still dance” Kara leaned back inside the car and turned the radio on, Alex’s favorite song was playing.

Alex grinned and she shook her head as Kara placed the blanket onto the floor and pulled Alex into her arms, Alex closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be wrapped in Kara’s arms tight and they danced with beaming smiles on their faces.

This was so much better.

Just them alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Night of Love becomes a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara spend a lovely night together but when Kara returns home, her life is turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow.

The night drew on and Kara and Alex were illuminated by the lights on the front of the 1969 black mustang belonging to Kara, Alex and Kara had danced, drank and ate before laying on the blanket and looking at the stars.

Kara and Alex were smiling bright as the stars twinkled overhead, suddenly a shooting start passed over and Kara looked to Alex “Make a wish” she whispered and Alex smiled as she rolled over on top of Kara, her knees on both sides of Kara’s body.

“I don’t need to make a wish” Alex whispered back and she gave a long slow grind, Kara gasped and shivered as she felt grind, reaching up she pulled Alex down by her shoulders and they kissed deeply.

Kara and Alex moaned as their tongues attacked on another, Alex’s hips grinding and gyrating on Kara, panting and moaning heavily as she ground into Kara hard.

Kara moaned and panted heavier as Alex ground against her and Kara rolled over until she had Alex pinned beneath her, by this point she was rock hard and the obvious bulge in Kara’s jeans was pressing against Alex.

Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Kara tight and Kara started grinding with a bit more force behind it, creating a much more delicious friction causing Alex to moan as their kiss became more heated and passionate.

Alex pulled from the kiss and turned her head to the side and Kara took the invitation straight away and she started kissing and sucking on Alex’s neck making Alex moan loudly.

“Ohhhhh fuck… Kara” Alex whispered with a shiver as Kara ground her hips against her and bit on her neck, Kara was lapping away at the sensitive spot on Alex’s neck.

Soon they pulled back panting heavily before, the delicious friction of their grinding pleasure as well as Kara lapping away at Alex’s neck almost made them both cross the barrier that neither of them was ready to cross.

They were legal age of course and soon about to graduate from school where they would part ways, that thought made Alex’s gut tighten but she suppressed it as best as she could even though Kara was right now fighting for control… she refused to break.

It turned to midnight and Alex and Kara packed the blanket and picnic up before they headed off in Kara’s car, Kara dropped Alex off back at her home before heading back to her own home where she lived with her aunt Astra unfortunately though Kara’s gleeful happiness was ruined.

She returned home and found the door was kicked open, her aunts car was in the driveway but there was no lights on inside and that was making Kara worry even more.

“Aunt Astra” Kara called, nothing could be heard except for the sound of the wind.

“Aunt Astra!!” Kara called this time louder but once again there was no reply.

Kara took a deep breath and she walked to the door before and walked in slowly, Kara gulped nervously as the whole situation was freaking her out big time.

“Aunt Astra!!!” Kara shouted louder hoping that her aunt was asleep upstairs but once again, nothing but silence.

Slowly walking inside Kara turned the light switch on and that is when she saw it, the place was trashed and a few items was missing but what caught Kara’s attention was the fact that there was blood smeared along the walls.

Kara gulped back the vomit she could feel rising inside her and she dialed in the number for the police, they asked for the address and she gave it to them before hanging up and she walked further along slowly.

Nothing could have prepared Kara for the sight she would soon see, stepping into the kitchen she looked around and gasped at the sight before screaming, laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was Astra, a knife inside her chest.

Kara ran to her aunts side and pulled her into her arms, sobbing heavily.

The sound of police sirens getting closer drew her attention and Kara remained there until they arrived, Alex in the meantime was on cloud 9… the night was sheer heaven for her.

The sound of sirens drawing closer drew her attention and soon the police cars came past her house followed closely by an ambulance.

Alex was worried, she dived down the stairs and yanked open the door before running breakneck speed down the street when she saw the police outside Kara’s house, her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran past the police and into the house.

Kara was leaning against the wall with her aunts blood on her clothes looking pale and broken.

“Kara” Alex whispered and Kara looked to her and smiled sadly before she broke down into tears, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara tight and held on to her as Kara sobbed heavily “It’s going to be ok Kara, Shhhh” Alex soothed as she rubbed Kara’s back as Kara sobbed into her neck.

The police caught the men that did it, it was a home invasion that went wrong and Astra surprised them, they panicked and they stabbed her before running away leaving her to die.

It did not matter to Kara that they were caught, she knew one thing… she was alone.

No parents, No aunt, No family… Nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) much love to you all.


	8. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is struggling, with the board members of Astra's business circling like vultures and Cat's offer laying on the table... Kara is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, thanks for reading.

Alex took Kara back home and told her parents what happened, they decided unanimously that Kara should stay with them, Alex was not going to allow Kara to be alone.

Weeks passed since the death of her aunt Astra and Kara was struggling with it all, coping with her parent’s death was tough but now the death of her aunt Astra was ripping her up inside and she did her best to get through it but luckily, she had Alex and her parents Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers by her side.

Astra left the home and the contents to Kara along with the business, Kara had no idea how to deal with the business but the house she knew exactly what to do with it, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers offered her a place full time in their house and her room was right next door to Alex’s.

When Kara was ready and with the help of Eliza and Jeremiah; she sold the house and its contents, Kara could not go back there and live alone, though she was old enough she couldn’t stop the memories that haunted her day and night.

She sold the house but then it was just her aunts business that she needed to deal with, Astra was a successful business woman who was ruthless in the boardroom but even though she was ruthless, she also had a softer and more caring side to her niece.

Kara had no idea on what to do with the business, one-day Kara had a visitor… Cat Grant.

Cat Grant was a ruthless business woman herself and oversaw her own news company called CatCo News.

“Can I help you?” Kara asked.

“Kara… I’m Cat Grant of CatCo news” Cat Grant introduced herself and Kara shook her hand.

“What can I do for you Miss Grant?” Kara asked politely.

“I’m here to make you an offer” Cat said as she sat on the couch, Eliza and Jeremiah were in the kitchen giving them some privacy and Alex was with them though she wished she was in the room with Kara.

“What sort of offer?” Kara enquired and Cat smiled.

“I would like to Purchase ‘Astra News’ from you, I am willing to pay you generously” Cat said taking out her cheque-book.

Kara snorted and shook her head “My Aunt Astra has not long been buried and you’re already clawing for a piece of what’s left of her”

Cat went to argue but couldn’t because nobody ever had the guts to stand up against her… Kara reminded her of a younger version of herself but in her own opinion… Kara was better.

Standing up from the couch she handed Kara her business card before walking to the door “When you think about it… give me a call?” she said and she walked out leaving Kara standing there with the business card in her hand.

“Kara” Alex whispered and Kara looked to her girlfriend and smiled softly.

“Yeah Alex” she replied softly.

“You ok?” Alex asked and Kara shrugged her shoulders softly.

“Did I do the right thing?” Kara asked, “I already sold my home but could I really sell the company my aunt dedicated her life to building?” Kara asked and Alex smiled as she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

Kara drifted to sleep and so did Alex, both were confused how to handle the situation as the days passed and Kara was drowning in a sea of paperwork from Astra’s business, Jeremiah took the day off from work and went with Kara who was summoned to a board meeting by the board members.

Alex was with her mother when Kara walked in looking worn down and Jeremiah shook his head looking pissed “Fucking Vultures” he spat.

Eliza talked to her husband in the kitchen alone as Kara and Alex sat in the living room alone and Kara explained the situation to Alex.

“The board members want me to sign over complete control of Astra News, they are saying that I am unfit to run my aunt’s business” Kara explained.

Alex sighed as she pulled Kara into her arms “What do you want to do about it?” she asked as she pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek and Kara closed her eyes tight “I don’t know” Kara whispered and Alex and Kara hugged tight before Kara pulled away and looked in to her eyes before pulling Cat Grants business card out and she nodded her head.

“Those vultures want the business my aunt spent her life building… over my dead body” she said firmly before going to the phone and she picked it up before dialing the number.

Truth was the board members were right, she was unfit to run the business but then again, she was also not stupid, the board members had been trying to get full control of Astra News for a long time so they could convert it to Astra Enterprises.

They saw no profit in news but they saw major profit on weapons development and there was no way Kara was allowing her aunts legacy to become corrupted by that.

“Miss Grant” The voice of Cat Grant sounded on the other end of the phone.

“Miss Grant, this is Kara” Kara greeted “I would like to talk to you about your offer”

The appointment was made, Alex was going to go with her unknown to Kara that Alex was planning something as their graduation was fast approaching and their time would come to an end.

After the meeting would be the first time… the moment Alex and Kara dreamt of, love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) much love to you all.


	9. The Offer Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex head to see Cat Grant, Cat makes an offer an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter coming tomorrow.

Kara and Alex were waiting patiently for Cat to finish up with her earlier meeting, Kara was getting anxious and if Alex was honest with herself, so was she… she had arranged with her parents for herself and Kara to go up to the cabin for the weekend, it was a surprise for Kara.

Kara nervously fidgeted with her hands before the door opened and the client Cat was meeting with came scurrying out with his tail between his legs and very pale with sweat running down his face.

Alex had to admit that she admired Cat on some level, she was much like Astra in a sense… ruthless in the business community but a part of her was worried and very protective of Kara.

“Kara, nice to see you again” Cat greeted as she stood up and shook Kara’s hand before looking to Alex “And you are?” she asked cautiously.

“This is Alex, my girlfriend” Kara introduced and Alex shook Cat’s hand before the 3 of them sat down at the desk, Cat interlocked her fingers and studied Kara for a bit before looking to Alex then back to Kara “So… have considered my offer?” she asked.

“Depends…” Kara said, “What is your offer to buy it from me?” Kara asked.

Cat smiled softly before pulling out her cheque-book before opening it out, grabbing a pen she wrote on the blank cheque and ripped it out before handing it to Kara “That is what I am offering you” Cat said.

Kara looked at the cheque with her mouth hanging open in shock “Wow, that’s a lot of zeroes” Kara said and Alex whistled nodding her head in agreement.

“That is only half the amount of complete ownership” Cat said and Kara looked to Cat confused “Hold on, what are you saying?” Kara asked.

“I am buying half of the Astra News, I would like to merge my company with you're Aunt Astra's under CatCo News, you will still own half and get 50 percent profit from all business transactions” Cat said.

Kara and Alex looked to one another and Alex looked to Cat “What’s the catch?” she asked.

Cat smiled and shook her head “Apart from making Astra News apart of my own company of CatCo, No catch... I want to show my support and I know the vultures of the board room are circling overhead with their beady eyes locked on you, also I would very much like to offer you a place among CatCo news” Cat said.

“No, that does not make sense… you don’t know me so why would you help me?” Kara asked with her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Cat lowered her head and pulled the draw out of her desk and she handed Kara a picture, it was of Cat and Astra but in their younger years… high school.

“Me and Astra… we were together once a long time ago” Cat revealed.

There was a stunned silence for a bit before Kara’s eyes widened in shock as she looked to Cat “Oh my god… you’re her ‘Kitty Cat’” Kara whispered.

Cat laughed loudly and tearfully “Yeah, she was the only one I’d let call me that” she whispered.

Kara nodded her head and giggled “She said that you hated being called that but only she could call you it” Kara said and Cat nodded.

“Yeah, I always regretted not following her… calling her” Cat whispered, “That day in the train station, was the last day I saw her” Cat said.

“How did you find out about her?” Kara asked.

Cat grabbed her paper and handed it to Kara, it was frontpage news that the CEO of Astra news was murdered and left everything to her niece “When I found out I realized it was too late for me to have that time with her… but it was not too late to watch out for you” Cat said.

“Take this cheque… Astra and CatCo news will merge under CatCo’s name, when you graduate I would like you to come to me here in National City and I will personally take you under my wing and teach you everything about being a good journalist” Cat said and Kara took the cheque slowly.

“I’ll think about the offer for a place under your wing, but I accept the other offer” Kara said and Cat smiled softly.

“Astra would be proud of you” Cat said and Kara smiled and she signed the papers before heading off towards the door with Alex but not before stopping and looking back to Cat once more.

“My Aunt… never stopped loving you” Kara said and Cat smiled nodding her head as she watched Kara and Alex walk out of the office.

Kara and Alex got into the car and drove away from sight.

Kara deposited the cheque before heading off with Alex again, Alex was driving her up to the cabin with her heart pounding against her ribs… this was the moment she had been waiting for since they started dating.

The entire weekend alone in a cabin together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 much love to you.


	10. Cabin Love Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex arrive at the Cabin to start their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it

Kara drifted off to sleep as they drove through the countryside, the trees and fields passing by the car as Alex drove on towards the cabin that is their destination, Alex thought that a nice change of scenery was the right time for Kara and she was right.

Kara needed it after the time she had recently, Kara was snoring lightly and Alex smiled listening to her but inside it was breaking her heart knowing that once they graduated then that was it for them both.

Shaking her head of that thought Alex pulled up to the cabin and put the car in park before switching the engine off and looked to Kara who was still snoring lightly.

Alex smiled softly and leaned in slowly, planting a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara moaned softly as she felt the kiss on her cheek, her eyes fluttering open and she took in her surroundings before looking to Alex and smiling “Hey” she whispered.

“Hey, sleep well?” Alex replied and Kara smiled nodding her head.

“Yes I did” she answered before looking around her at the beautiful scenery of the cabin, and the lake “Where are we?” she asked.

“My families cabin” Alex replied, “Where we go every vacation” Alex explained.

“Why we here though, your parents…” Alex silenced Kara by placing her index finger on Kara’s lips “We’re here for the weekend Kara… my parents know because I talked to them first” Alex said.

Kara was stunned but shrugged her shoulders before following Alex inside “Hang on though… what about clothes” Kara asked.

“I’ve already packed up a suitcase for the weekend, it’s in the trunk of the car” Alex revealed and Kara smirked shaking her head “Something tells me though it’s a clothes optional weekend” she said.

Alex blushed and looked away making Kara giggle more before wrapping her arms around Alex’s body and pulled her into a tight hug, Alex smiled sinking into the hug as her arms wrapped tight around Kara.

They remained that way for a while of course, Alex and Kara were wrapped tight in each other’s arms until they pulled apart and Alex went outside to grab Kara’s suitcase from the trunk of her car.

Kara explored the cabin as Alex took her suitcase into the bedroom before heading out onto the small wood dock on the by the lake, Alex pulled her contraceptive pills from her suitcase, she had been on them ever since she and Kara started dating officially and she hated condoms so you know… best be prepared, right?

Alex joined Kara on the dock on the lake and wrapped her arms around Kara tight as they watched the sun behind the horizon, Alex smiled “Beautiful, isn’t it?” she whispered.

Kara looked to Alex and smiled “Nowhere near as beautiful as you” she replied and Alex smiled turning to face her, Kara turned so she was facing her and they leaned in closer to each other and their lips made contact.

Sparks ignited between them as they kissed deep deeply and Kara and Alex moaned as their tongues slid out of their mouths and dueled and danced together, Kara’s tongue sliding about inside Alex’s mouth made Alex moan in response.

Kara felt her blood heat up and her Futa cock started getting harder, in the past Kara always thought she would spend her life alone… that was until she met Alex and even then when she was Temporarily blind she had doubts Alex would feel the way she felt for her.

But now here they were, Alex accepted Kara being different and also she had her sight back so she could see Alex’s gorgeous face when they made love, which was happening right now… oh shit.

Kara realized what was coming and she pulled away quickly, Alex looked confused wondering if she went too far or if she was rushing things.

“Wait… are you sure you want this? Me, you… us?” Kara asked confused and Alex smiled nodding her head “Kara… I love you” she whispered.

Kara felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled tearfully “I love you too” she whispered before taking Alex’s hand and led her off towards the cabin.

Alex’s and Kara’s heart was running faster than a bullet train, both were nervous and excited knowing this was their first time together… neither have had sex even when Alex was with Maggie.

Kara never had a girlfriend until Alex and now here they both were as each other’s first times.

There were past the legal age now and due to graduate soon and Kara was still thinking over Cat Grant’s offer mean whilst Alex was accepted into the National City Medical School, she always wanted to be a doctor.

Kara and Alex entered the cabin and closed the door behind them, locking it before heading into the bedroom together for a night neither of them was going to forget for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


	11. Cabin Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for your support.

Alex and Kara walked into the bedroom together, by this point the anticipation of their first time together had Kara hard and throbbing mean whilst Alex was very sure that her panties were ruined but she did not care, she was for too excited to care about anything.

Kara closed the bedroom door behind them and she pushed Alex softly against the wooden door gently, Alex grunted at the feeling of her back gently hitting the door… Kara was not rough with her, no quite the opposite.

Kara pushed strands of Alex’s hair to the side that covered her neck and she leaned in slowly, wrapping her lips around the pulse section on Alex neck.

Alex gasped and moaned, her hips pushing out and pushing against the raging hard bulge in Kara’s pants making Kara moan as she sucked and licked at Alex’s neck on the pulse spot, Alex was moaning loudly and gyrating her hips into Kara’s making Kara moan as she ground her hips back into Alex’s.

“Oooh fuck” Alex whispered into Kara’s ears making Kara shiver in response and she bit hard on Alex’s neck, Alex gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Kara lavishing her neck.

Kara pulled back and started unbuttoning Alex’s shirt buttons, Alex watched Kara with hunger in her eyes as Kara removed Alex’s shirt before tossing it to the side.

Alex smiled as she pushed Kara onto the bed and Kara giggled in response as Alex straddled her and started gyrating her hips, Kara moaned and arched back as she felt her girl-cock grinding against Alex’s soaked core.

They could feel the delicious friction through the fabric of their pants and Kara’s eyes were in the back of her head as she moans beneath Alex who arched her back and ground herself harder against the raging bulge in Kara’s pants.

Unclasping Alex’s bra Kara tossed it to the side and pulled Alex down closer until her face was close to Alex’s breasts before she started lapping away with her tongue at Alex’s nipples, Alex ran her hands through Kara’s hair as Kara Licked, sucked and bit on her nipples making her moan in pleasure.

Soon piece by piece their clothes were thrown aside and Kara positioned herself on top of Alex, they were naked under the blanket with Kara’s girl-cock tip pushing against Alex’s dripping core.

Alex nodded her head knowing that Kara was hesitating and she braced herself for what was to come before Kara nodded her head and she slowly pushed herself inside Alex.

Alex arched her back and cried out in pain as she felt Kara push her way inside her slowly, wrapping her arms and legs around her tight Alex made sure Kara kept going till she was buried all the way.

Kara stopped once she was all the way inside Alex and Alex saw that Kara was feeling guilty about the pain she was feeling, Alex shook her head and smiled before kissing Kara deep.

Kara kissed back hungrily and Alex matched her hunger with her own as she kissed back deeper, teeth and tongues attacking each other’s mouths.

Alex felt the pain become replaced by pleasure and she nodded her head “Ok, go slowly Kara” she whispered and Kara nodded her head and started moving slowly inside Alex.

Alex moaned as she felt Kara sliding back and forth, in and out slowly and Kara’s was sliding about inside Alex and she was in heaven, it felt beyond anything she had ever experienced before and she was loving every second of it.

“H-H-H-H-Harder babe, faster” Alex whispered and Kara bit on her neck and sucked as she picked up the pace, the bed rocking beneath them fast as Kara pumped harder and faster inside Alex.

Alex’s insides tightened and clenched around Kara and she was panting heavily as was Kara who was picking up the pace, beads of sweat running down her face as she and Alex moved together causing the bed to rock harder beneath them both as the headboard bumped against the wall.

Alex’s insides clenched tighter and Kara was throbbing harder and swelling as she was getting closer to orgasming inside Alex but she was not the only one… Alex was getting closer to her own climax.

Kara and Alex held on for as long as they could, but they both knew they were going to climax but the question was who was it going to be, Kara though did not want to go first though… she wanted Alex to go first.

Alex arched back and she gripped the headboard tight and screamed as her insides clenched and then unclenched as she hit her climax, her juices flowing and coating Kara who was still going until she couldn’t hold on anymore and she released and allowed herself to fall into her own climax.

Crying out as Alex screamed, Kara shot load upon load of hot cum deep inside Alex.

Panting heavily Kara and Alex lay there in silence with big grins on their faces, laying under the tangled and ruined bedsheets coated in sweat and come.

Alex looked to Kara with a grin and Kara winked at her “fuck… that… that was…” Alex panted speechlessly and Kara nodded her head “Fucking amazing” she finished and Alex nodded.

“Up for round 2?” Alex asked and Kara smirked “Oh I got a lot more rounds left in me” she replied and the 2 giggling lovers dived under the blankets for another round of love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 much love to you all.


	12. The Decision and the Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex Graduate and Kara makes a decision about her future that makes Alex happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest part, I hope you enjoy.

The Cabin weekend ended all too quickly for Alex and Kara, they spent most of the time in the bedroom never once leaving except only to eat and drink but then they spent the rest of the time in the bedroom fucking and sleeping… if Alex was not on the pill then she was pretty sure Kara would have impregnated her by now but luckily, she was on the pill.

Kara was still thinking about her plans for her future, Cat’s offer to mentor her and her acceptance to Metropolis College to study Journalism, Kara was stuck between choices but she was leaning towards National City because that was where Alex was going.

Kara’s money from the business was paid into her account and she did her research on apartments in National City, she made her choice… she could not live without Alex in her life so she called Cat Grant up and took her offer much to Cat Grant’s delight.

Alex was sitting with her parents the one day, graduation was coming soon and she was looking over the apartment offers in National City when Kara walked in “Hey there” She greeted.

Alex looked to her and smiled “Hey Kara” she greeted and planted a kiss on Kara’s lips, Kara smiled as she kissed her back before they pulled away “So what have you been up to? You’ve been secretive” Alex asked.

Kara smiled and she motioned Alex to sit down before pulling out a box from behind her back, Alex looked confused and so did Eliza and Jeremiah.

Alex opened the box slowly and inside was a key, Alex narrowed her eyes on confusion as she looked at the key which was on a silver chain.

“I don’t understand” Alex whispered and Kara smiled kneeling in front of Alex “It’s the key… to our apartment” Kara said and Alex’s eyes widened and her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

“Our apartment?” Alex whispered, “But I thought you were going to Metropolis” Alex said.

“No, I called Miss Grant and took her up on the mentorship offer” Kara said, “I am going to National City with you” she stated and Alex looked shocked but then her face morphed into the biggest grin Kara had ever seen before Alex threw herself onto Kara and kissed her deep.

By this point Eliza and Jeremiah gave the girls some privacy as Alex and Kara talked about their future, Alex going to med school and Kara going to work at CatCo news as Cat Grant Mentored her.

Kara and Alex prepared for their graduation that evening, Alex was wearing the key of their apartment like a necklace and so was Kara.

They were excited beyond belief and tonight was their last night before their new life together in National City.

The graduation went off without a hitch, Alex gave her speech and Kara listened to her proudly as Alex gave her speech before the whole room erupted in applause and she walked off the stage and into Kara’s arms.

Kara smiled, it had been a rough trip for her… by this point she was missing her Aunt and her parents but she spotted somebody she did not expect to see… Cat Grant standing at the back of the room watching with a smile.

Kara looked confused and she walked to Cat slowly “Miss Grant… what are you doing here?” Kara asked.

Cat smiled softly and shrugged “I know that today would be tough without Astra and your parents, I wanted to be here for you” Cat replied and Kara smiled softly “Thank you” she whispered.

Cat smiled and she looked to Alex who was hugging her parents tightly and they had proud smiles on their faces, Cat looked to Kara sadly “Promise me something though Kara” Cat said and Kara nodded her head “Promise me that you won’t make my mistake, I left your aunt because I was so focused on building my career that I missed out on what could have been” Cat said and Kara nodded her head before looking to Alex “I have no intention of letting her go” she said.

Cat smiled and she watched as Kara walked back to Alex and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deep.

Cat watched Kara and Alex from a distance as Eliza and Jeremiah hugged Kara tight and Cat walked out without another word, knowing that wherever Astra was right now… she was proud of Kara.

Cat just wished that she stayed with her, maybe things would be different but the question was… how long could Cat keep the true reason about why she was helping Kara a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3 much love to you all.


	13. New Apartment Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex celebrate their new apartment together with some hot fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kara and Alex arrived in National City with Eliza and Jeremiah following closely behind with boxes of Alex’s and Kara’s stuff in the trunk of their car, Kara and Alex opened the door but for some reason they did not enter… Kara would not let Alex walk into the apartment which made Alex curious as to why until she found out.

Eliza and Jeremiah placed the boxes down next to the furniture before stepping outside the apartment where Alex and Kara was waiting for them, Alex looked to Kara confused “Ok so can we go in now?” she asked.

Kara smirked and she lifted Alex up bridal style causing Alex to shriek with laughter as Kara carried her over the threshold of their new apartment, where they would start their life together.

Alex was laughing and so was Eliza and Jeremiah as they watched Kara carry their daughter into the room, Kara placed Alex on to the couch.

Alex though had other plans and she dragged Kara down on top of her causing Kara to shriek and giggle as they wrapped their arms around each other tight kissing deep, Eliza and Jeremiah shook their heads smirking before coughing to get both Alex’s and Kara’s attention.

Kara and Alex jumped and pulled away from each other before looking to Eliza and Jeremiah as they blushed heavily, Eliza smirked and Jeremiah laughed before hugging Alex tight then they hugged Kara before they left the 2 in the apartment.

Kara looked to Alex who was already going through the boxes and Kara smirked.

Alex’s back was towards her and Kara silently stepped closer doing her best to not disturb Alex as she opened the first box but then Kara’s arms snaked around her hips slowly, Alex smiled and leaned her head back slowly as Kara licked and sucked on the pulse section of Alex’s neck.

Alex moaned and she felt Kara’s right hand sliding inside her jeans and panties, her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt Kara’s breasts pressing against her back through the fabric of their clothes.

The throbbing erect girl-cock that was trapped inside Kara’s jeans was pressing against Alex’s ass and Alex arched her back and ground against it causing Kara to gasp and moan as she bit and tugged on Alex’s earlobe gently.

Her fingers pinching and rubbing small circles into Alex’s clit, Alex was panting as her head was leaning further back giving Kara more access to her neck, access that Kara eagerly took and she began biting and sucking hungrily at Alex’s neck.

“I want you… my Alex” Kara growled against Alex’s neck as she ground her hips back against Alex’s gyrating ass and Alex purred in response.

“Bedroom?” Alex asked and Kara shook her head “Won’t make it” Kara replied and Alex giggled as she knew exactly what Kara meant, she was not going to hold on either.

Kara and Alex stumbled back against the couch and Alex pushed Kara onto it, laying on her back Kara watched Alex strip herself naked, Kara quickly got to work and stripped herself naked and Alex smiled admiring the naked body of Kara before straddling Kara’s face, Kara licked her lips as she inhaled deep, the scent of Alex’s dripping core so close to her face.

Soon without hesitating Kara pulled Alex down and her tongue slide inside Alex, Alex moaned and arched back as she felt Kara’s tongue lapping away hungrily inside her, they were in the 69 position and Kara’s girl-cock was so close to Alex mouth.

Alex did not hesitate and she wrapped her mouth around the head of Kara’s girl cock, Kara moaned but she did not stop, she relentlessly lapping away inside Alex who was moaning in response as her hips rolled and ground against Kara’s face.

Kara’s hips humped and thrust, forcing her girl-cock deeper deep into Alex’s throat causing her to gag but she never stopped, she sped up and bobbed her head along Kara harder and faster, her tongue lavishing Kara’s rock-hard member wildly.

Kara’s tongue lashed out wildly inside Alex and Alex was the first to cum, her insides clenching before releasing and she came hard, Kara took as much of her juices as she could take and her own orgasm hit her, fire hot cum into Alex’s mouth.

Alex was not done though, getting to her feet though shaking from the orgasm that wracked her body, Alex straddled Kara’s lap and she impaled herself of Kara’s member, Kara moaned as she felt Alex’s inner-walls tighten around her and Alex smiled giving a naughty wink to Kara before she lifted and slid back down.

Kara gripped Alex’s hips and thrusted upwards as Alex slid back down causing Alex gasp and moan, Alex began to pick up the pace and Kara was panting heavily as Alex began riding her hard and fast, the couch springs squeaking beneath their sweating, naked bodies as Alex rode her.

Bouncing up and down Alex’s breasts bounced with every movement as Kara took her hands into her own and Alex squeezed tight as did Kara as they both hit their climax hard, Alex slammed down hard and screamed in pleasure as her juices flowed, coating Kara in her juices as Kara emptied herself inside Alex with a cry of pleasure.

Kara and Alex went into the bedroom and got into bed before falling asleep, their activities had worn them both out.

Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as Alex lay there smiling softly and she looked Kara deep in the eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked.

“I love you so much Alex” Kara whispered.

“I love you too Kara” Alex replied with a smile and she wrapped her arms tight around Kara tight before the lovers settled down for the night and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3


	14. Discovered Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Kara and Alex settle down in their new apartment together Kara makes a shocking discovery about her own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading.

2 weeks after Kara and Alex settled into their life together in their new apartment, Kara started her mentorship under Cat Grant and Alex started her time in medical school to be a doctor.

Kara and Alex worked hard at their new positions, though they missed one another when they were apart and Alex came home worn out and so did Kara, both talked about their day as they ate their dinners before climbing into bed.

Kara was looking through some old boxes the one day when Alex was in medical school and Cat Grant gave her the time off, she opened some boxes up that came from her aunt’s house and she stumbled onto something.

Inside one of the boxes was pictures of Kara from a young age but also there were papers from an adoption agency, Kara looked confused… her parents never adopted.

Everything was getting even more confused until she found it, her birth certificate… her birth mother, was Astra.

By this point she was feeling light headed, she was already feeling crappy, that was why Cat gave her the day off but today she came across something that was tearing her world apart.

Her mother, the woman who raised her from a baby who died in a car crash was not her birth mother but instead was her aunt and the woman she once referred to as Aunt Astra was her birth mother… yep that was enough to give anyone a headache.

But it was the name on the father’s name that made Kara take notice and it was also what was making her world spin out of control… she could not understand it… she could not believe it but then again, she was starting to understand why she was different.

Alex came home that evening with some food, along with Kara’s favorite… Pot stickers.

“Hey Kara… I got you you’re favorite” she said as she walked through the door, she looked to Kara who was curled up in a ball looking pale, setting the bag with the food in down onto the table Alex kneeled and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Kara remained silent as she passed her birth certificate and adoption papers to Alex, Alex looked to Kara confused before looking to the Birth certificate and the adoption papers and her mouth dropped open in shock as she read it.

“Holy Shit!” she squeaked and Kara snorted “Took the words right out of my mouth” she replied, Alex looked to Kara with a smirk “And I wasn’t even kissing you” she said trying to make Kara laugh and it worked, she made Kara laugh.

“That’s it, no more Meat Loaf music for you” Kara said firmly as she giggled, wiping her eyes to rid the tears.

Alex laughed and pulled Kara into a tight hug which Kara melted into “I don’t even know what I am now” Kara whispered brokenly.

“You’re my Kara, the woman I fell in love with… who your parents are does not matter, it’s who you are inside that counts” Alex said motioning to the spot-on Kara’s chest where her heart was.

Kara smiled and closed her eyes and Alex held her close before the 2 ate the dinner that Alex brought home for them both.

“So, you going to confront her?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, when I go in to work tomorrow” Kara answered with a shaky breath and Alex knew Kara’s heart was pounding, she was nervous and it was obvious to Alex.

Once Kara and Alex finished their dinner Alex stood up and pulled Kara to her feet, they walked hand in hand into the bedroom, tonight there was no love making… tonight Alex was holding Kara not just for comfort but for love and strength.

Kara will need it for tomorrow when she faces the one person who could give the answers she needed but of course was Kara going to like the answers.

Cat Grant was in trouble… after all, it was her name as the biological father on the birth certificate.

What Kara did not see though was the second birth certificate.

What was Kiera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3 much love to you all.


	15. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant explains the truth when Kara confronts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for your support and I continue to look forward to hearing more from you.

Kara was in her office, it had been a boring day at home so she wanted to get her work done but the last thing she expected was Kara to come bursting into her office on full boil.

“Hello mother” Kara greeted though Cat knew she was being sarcastic and not in a good way, she was frozen like a deer in headlights, she knew there was no denying the truth but was Kara ready to hear the whole truth.

Placing the birth certificate down along with the adoption papers onto Cat’s desk Kara took her spot on the chair in front of the desk and she glared at her angrily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked.

Cat sighed heavily knowing she had no choice, Kara needed to know.

“It’s a long story” Cat replied hoping it would get Kara to back off but Kara was much like her in some ways, relentless which is not surprising considering that she was Cat’s daughter.

“I got nothing but time” Kara replied.

Cat grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured herself a glass before handing Kara the bottle who looked confused “I don’t drink” she said.

“Trust me, after you heard the truth… you will” Cat replied and she sat at her desk and watched Kara carefully thinking through her words on how she was going to explain the situation to Kara.

She launched herself into the whole story, it started just after Astra and Cat went into college together and at the time Astra was heavily pregnant with Cat’s child, Cat was excited at the possibility at having a child with Astra as Astra was excited to be with Cat.

Kara smiled hearing the stories beginning and Cat savored the sight before she revealed the hidden truth ‘Kiera was born’

Kara’s face morphed into the perfect ‘what the fuck?’ expression Cat had ever seen making her giggle softly, Kiera was born 15 years before Kara.

She was an angry child growing up but then her anger turned darker, when Kara was born Kiera was 15 years old and already violent, luckily though they kept her at arms-length when they discovered Astra was pregnant.

It was fear, fear that lead Astra to give Kara up to Alura, not that she feared Kara because she didn’t but she feared what Kiera’s influence would make Kara become.

Not long after Kiera ran away from her family when Astra and Cat tried to regain control over her but it was no use, she was already gone.

After that, Cat and Astra began to argue… their relationship was falling apart and soon Cat broke it off with Astra and walked away, Astra never did forgive herself which is why she did her best when she played the loving aunt with Kara instead of her rightful place as Kara’s mother thought it broke her heart hearing her daughter call Alura ‘mom’ instead of her.

Alura milked that for all it was worth, she hated her sister… she was jealous at how successful Astra was but then when she adopted Kara she used that to her advantage to make her sister nuts.

Kiera vanished from sight but Astra and Cat last heard that she was sentenced to an insane asylum in Gotham for killing an innocent man.

Nothing was ever the same again between Astra and Cat but neither forgot the other, they still loved each other but the pain of their dark past haunted them both.

By the end of the story Kara was speechless before she grabbed the Whiskey and took a gulp from the bottle before looking to Cat “Ok so let me get this straight, I got a sister out there in an insane asylum and you are my biological father/mother” Kara stated and Cat looked deep in thought before nodding her head “Yep” she replied.

“Is this what a stroke feels like?” Kara muttered before downing another gulp of whiskey.

Cat snorted in response knowing that Kara was never going to be the same again.

Mean whilst at National City General Hospital, Alex was working hard and she was asked to check on a patient who came in with a cut on her forehead.

“Now then Miss…?” Alex looked at the chart “Grant, how are you feeling?” Alex asked and the woman looked to her with a smile that made Alex uneasy.

“Oh I am fine, just a bit of a headache is all” the woman replied.

Alex did the check up and wrote in the chart before leaving, she was feeling unnerved by the woman, she looked like an older version of Kara say about 15 years older with long black hair down to her shoulders.

Even her name was slightly like Kara’s, Kiera… Kiera Grant.

Alex walked home that night, Kiera Grant watched from the shadows as Alex walked slightly ahead of her.

Kara’s life was about to take a horrifying turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) <3 thanks for reading.


	16. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns home to find Alex tied to a chair with duck-tape on her mouth and a guest in their apartment... Kiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I would like to thank you all for your comments, I hope you enjoy this latest part.

Kara returned to the apartment which was strangely quiet, usually Alex would be on the couch watching television or napping after work but today nothing, it was eerily quiet but Kara thought nothing of it after all she had other things on her mind like the discovery of the fact that she had a system who was a psychopath.

Kara opened the door and closed it behind her, making sure it was locked, behind her the television was on but it was muted.

Turning around from the door to face the living room Kara froze in horror as she saw Alex, a bruise on her cheek, duck-tape over her mouth and she was struggling in her seat, Kara ran towards her but she felt the sting of something hard hitting her over the head knocking her to the ground.

“Well, well… well, if it isn’t my baby sister” Alex’s cries were muffled by the duck-tape over her mouth but Kara understood what Alex was saying, she was trying to find out if Kara was ok… it was sweet that Alex cared about her even though she herself was tied up with a bruise on her cheek.

Kara got to her knees and she looked to her sister Kiera who was wearing a sadistic smirk on her face “Kiera… how?” she whispered in shock.

Alex watched Kiera and Kara carefully trying to understand what the hell was going on.

“It’s nice that you remember me” Kiera said, “I was beginning to think you forgot about your oldest sister” Keira said, Alex felt her eyes widen and she looked to Kara.

“Kiera, I don’t remember you, Cat explained everything to me only today” Kara replied.

“Oh dear, now that is hurtful” Kiera said and she leaned forward “I guess I have to make sure you remember me from now on” and with that she back handed Alex hard.

Kara screamed as Alex head whipped to the side hard from the force of the slap that Kiera hit her with, groaning muffled Alex lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Kara glared hatefully at Kiera “I swear, if you dare fucking touch her again I’ll rip you apart Kiera” Kara spat between her teeth, clenching her fists tight.

Alex looked to Kara with tears in her eyes and she gave a muffled scream as Kiera’s boot slammed against Kara’s gut, Kara cried out in pain as she felt Kiera’s boot slam into her gut.

The force of the kick knocked her onto her back and she cried out as Kiera continued to kick her violently.

Alex cried as she struggled against the bonds that held her to the chair, she was helpless to help her girlfriend; the woman she loved from being beaten in front of her.

Struggling hard against the ropes Alex tried to break free but Kiera spotted her struggle and smirked “Aww trying to be the hero… guess what, she is just pathetic” she whispered leaning close to Alex’s ears “you deserve a real woman, one who knows how to make you feel… oh… so… good” Kiera whispered and Alex mumbled under the duck-tape.

Kiera sighed heavily in frustration “Oh this is ridiculous” she said pulling the duck-tape of Alex’s mouth “What?!” she asked.

Alex smiled as she took a deep breath before smirking at Kiera “Oh you should really be worried” Alex said and Kiera scoffed in response.

“Oh year… of what?” Kiera asked.

“Of Kara” Alex replied and confused Kiera turned to the right as Kara screamed as she slammed her body into Kiera’s and the 2 sisters struggled before they smashed through the window and went over the edge of the fire escape.

“KARA!!!” Alex screamed as she heard the bodies landing on top of a park car and the sound of the alarm blaring, she struggled with her bonds and managed to break free before untying herself.

Running onto the fire escape she spotted Kara, unconscious on top of the car with Kiera underneath her.

Alex ran down into the alley and by the time she got there the paramedics already arrived but Kiera’s body was not there, she had vanished but Alex knew… this was not the last time they would see her and next time they would be ready but for now… Kara needed Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :) <3 much love.


	17. Alex's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Weeks after the initial encounter with Kiera, Alex drops some news on Kara that adds to the urgency of the situation.
> 
> Kiera had to be dealt with... permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Kara awoke in the hospital 2 weeks after the incident with her initial encounter with Kiera, Alex was sleeping on the chair nearby and Kara smiled as she watched her lover sleep for what felt like hours, Alex looked so peaceful.

Kara saw the bruise on Alex’s cheek and felt the guilt swell inside her, she did not realize that her family’s dark secret would get Alex hurt but then again, she was still learning everything about the truth about her own family.

Kiera was psychotic and damn well nearly killed them, well this time Kara put the blame on herself seeing as how it was her that threw both herself and Kiera off the fire escape.

Alex sighed heavily “You know, watching me sleep can be considered creepy” Alex said with a tease.

“You never complained before” Kara replied and Alex opened her eyes and smiled “Welcome back” she whispered and she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

Kara sighed heavily as she hugged back tight “You ok?” she asked.

“Just bruised… nothing broken” Alex said, “Though you made me have a heart attack when I saw you and that woman fall off the fire escape” Alex said and Kara lowered her head “Sorry” she said, pouting.

Alex groaned unable to resist the pout that Kara hit her with every time she did something wrong, Kara and Alex remained silent before Alex asked about who the woman was and she wanted the whole truth knowing Kara would not lie to her and she was right, Kara would not dream lie to her.

Kara told Alex everything, the whole truth about her biological parents, her adoption and her eldest sister who they just had the unfortunate encounter with, Kara being the caring person that Alex adored asked if Kiera was ok and Alex explained as soon as she reached Kara… Kiera had vanished.

Kara knew her sister would be back and she would be ready though next time Alex would not be around for the fight, Kara would see to that.

Alex looked troubled though as if she had something on her mind, Kara took her hand carefully and looked at her “Hey, you ok?” she asked and Alex nodded her head.

“Do you remember that one night we spent together Kara?” Alex asked as she placed her other hand on her belly and smiled to Kara tearfully “I’m pregnant” she whispered.

Kara’s mouth dropped open in response and at first Alex thought Kara would be scared and run away but instead Kara sat up, groaning painfully as she did so before pulling Alex into a deep embrace, kissing her passionately.

Alex moaned in response as she kissed back, her tongue running inside Kara’s mouth slowly and explored causing Kara to moan out softly as her tongue dueled with Alex’s tongue.

Pulling from the kiss Alex and Kara remained together with their foreheads pressed tight against the other, Alex looked deep into Kara’s eyes and smiled “I love you Kara” she said.

“I love you too Alex” Kara replied as she placed her hands-on Alex’s belly before squealing in delight “We’re having a baby” she cheered and Alex laughed as Kara pulled her down and they laughed as they held onto each other before they drifted to sleep in the hospital bed.

The asylum in Gotham city that had Kiera imprisoned was on the hunt and had informed the National City Police Department that they had an escaped mental patient running around their city much the NCPD’s displeasure.

3 weeks after Kara woke up, she was released from the hospital, her and Alex were coming up with names for the baby when it was born.

“How about Julia?” Alex asked and Kara hummed in response “Julia Danvers? Good name” Kara replied “Annabeth?” she said throwing a name out in suggestion and Alex nodded her head and hummed too before sighing “Maybe we are going too fast, I mean it’s way too soon to think of a name” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement, though thinking of the name of the baby had her panicking about Kiera, she survived their fall from that fire escape and now she was running loose out there with her sights set on Kara.

Alex to Kiera was collateral damage but to Kara, Alex was her reason to live… if Kiera got to Alex and hurt her, Kara would not be able to live with herself.

NCPD detectives over-watching them both but Kara knew that if Kiera wanted too, she could easily get to both her and Alex so Kara decided to do something.

Kara and Alex went back home to visit Alex’s family but Kara pretended that Cat needed her to come back and help her with a story, Alex did not realize though that Kara had an ulterior motive.

Getting back into her car after making sure Alex was settled in with Eliza and Jeremiah, Kara drove back to National City with her sights set on Kiera… one way or another this was ending and she knew where Kiera would go next.

Kiera would fall… or Kara would.

But Kara knew one thing… Alex was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :) <3 much love to you all.


	18. Kara vs Kiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces Kiera one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down... hope you enjoy :)

Kara watched and waited outside the home of Cat Grant, Cat had yet to return home from the office so Kara wanting to know that Kiera would come after Cat as well.

Soon Cat’s pulled up into the drive and Cat stepped out, Kara watched carefully wondering if she was doing the right thing, Alex was safe with Eliza and Jeremiah and she was using Cat as bait.

A part of her wished that Kiera did not show up tonight but with the net tightening around the city, soon it would be too hard for Kiera to even move without alerting the authorities to her position since her face was displayed on NCPD news.

Though Kiera’s family link to Kara and Cat was kept silent, the last thing they wanted was to be associated with a psychopath even if they had the same blood coursing through their veins.

There was no sign of Kiera and Kara was getting tired so she drove back home, unknown to her she had a dark SUV which had obviously been stolen.

Kara drove on for a while, she took a detour through a deserted part of the warehouse and that is when it happened, the back of her car was smashed hard by the SUV that was following her, Kara’s car spun out of control and the SUV came to a stop.

Silence was eerie, Kara crawled out of her car and stumbled about still disorientated from the collision of the SUV ramming into the back of her car.

The SUV driver side door opened and Kiera stepped out “Did you really think I would fall for that?!” Kiera said as she walked closer clutching a metal pole in her hands.

Kara dropped to her knees and shook her head furiously to rid herself of the disorientation, her world was spinning and Kiera was coming closer towards her.

“Look at you… pathetic, my parents replaced me with a freak” Kiera snarled and she swung the pole hard.

Kara managed to see the pole coming towards her and she ducked out of the way before it hit her, she made a clumsy right hook to Kiera’s jaw and it connected.

Kiera stumbled back shocked by the sheer force of the punch but she shook it off and went in to attack again but Kara managed to get her senses back and she slammed her body into Kiera’s.

The pole was knocked from Kiera’s hand and bounced along the floor as Kiera and Kara wrestled on the ground, Kiera managed to get on top and she began punching Kara without mercy.

Kara grabbed a small stone and cracked it over Kiera’s head, Kiera cried out in pain as the stone Kara hit her with caused a deep cut on her head but Kiera was relentless and she was back attacking Kara violently but Kara managed to kick Kiera off her.

They fought violently, trading violent punches and slammed each other hard into metal gratings and wooden slabs.

Kiera though managed to get the upper hand and she slammed her knee into Kara’s gut, Kara was tired out and she dropped to her knees coughing violently as blood dripped from her mouth, her lip was split as well was her right cheek and her eyes was swollen shut.

Kiera limped her way to a fire axe that was hanging on the wall and she walked closer to Kara slowly, Kara was panting heavily, she was barely able to lift her arms and she could not see because her eyes were swollen.

“Now I’m am so going to enjoy this” Kiera said as she tightened her grip around the fire axe and Kara could hear her gradually getting closer, this was it… she failed to stop Kiera and now she was going to die without ever seeing her baby grow up, growing old with Alex.

Kiera was nearly within killing distance when a yellow 6th generation Camaro came roaring around the corner and sped towards Kiera with the lights on full beam effectively blinding her.

Kiera never had a chance and soon the Camaro hit her at full speed before the tires squealed and the car stop, Kiera’s body bounced along the concrete and came to a stop a few meters in front of the car but Kara’s did not need her eyes to know at the speed that the Camaro hit Kiera was fatal.

Kiera was dead, Kara sighed in relief but her relief was soon cut off when the Camaro driver side door opened and Alex’s yelling voice sounded out “KARA… YOU ARE 100% IN THE DOGHOUSE!!!” Alex yelled.

“Oh shit” Kara groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) much love to you all <3


	19. The Start of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex welcome their daughter to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter coming tomorrow.

Once Kara was checked out of the hospital, her and Alex made their way back to their apartment in silence though Kara knew Alex was mad as hell at her and she had every right to be, Kara went off to face Kiera alone and nearly got herself killed had it not been for the timely arrival of Alex.

Kara walked a little way behind Alex who was all tensed up and agitated, Kara knew Alex was trying to keep control over her emotions and she could not blame her for being mad.

They entered the apartment in silence and Kara closed the door behind them, Alex walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, Kara walked in slowly as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

Alex looked to her with fire in her eyes “What the fuck were you playing at Kara?!” Alex asked slightly raising her voice.

Kara shrunk back and lowered her head in silence “I was just trying to keep you safe” Kara whispered, “I didn’t want to lose you” Kara said and Alex sighed.

“I understand that Kara… But it’s my life and do you know what would happen if I lost you?” Alex asked and Kara closed her eyes allowing the tears to run down her cheek, Alex heart was breaking at the sight of Kara looking so broken.

“It would kill me Kara… losing you would fucking break me” Alex said.

Kara nodded “And losing you would kill me Alex… I can’t lose you” Kara said, “I love you, I want it all with you… a family… to grow old with you” Kara said.

Alex smiled softly and stood up from the bed and walked into Kara’s personal space and kissed her deep.

Kara moaned into the kiss and she kissed back, deepening the kiss thinking all was forgiven but unfortunately, she was wrong and Alex pulled away from her.

Kara looked confused and Alex smirked “Doghouse… no sex until you’ve learnt your lesson and until I’ve given birth also you’re sleeping on the couch” Alex said.

Kara was pretty sure she squeaked when Alex said no sex, the couch she could handle but no sex… it was official… she was going to die.

Alex handed Kara a blanket and a pillow and bid her goodnight, Kara wanted a goodnight kiss but instead she was greeted by the bedroom door slamming shut and locking, officially sealing Kara off from her.

Kara made her bed on the couch and she sighed heavily before laying down under the blankets, she was happy about being confined to the couch but she was even more unhappy about the prospects of going without sex.

It was not easy of course, Alex never made it easy.

Alex was still in the 1st trimester of her pregnancy and was not eve showing yet so she had plenty of time to tease Kara with her body, she wore tight jeans and a crop top around the apartment and Kara was having a very hard time… pun intended of course.

As the months passed Kara and Alex was on maternity leave, Kara and Alex had done up the spare room and made it into a room for the baby and Kara put together a baby crib as Alex sat down.

Of course, Kara welcomed the distraction… anything to get away from Alex’s raging hormones and gross cravings, Alex was right not munching on pickles and ice cream happily.

The day finally came and Alex went into labour, Kara arrived too the room just as the contractions started.

Though Alex was less than kind to Kara, mid-wife was giving Alex instructions and Kara was holding Alex’s shoulder, Alex was panting heavily and breathing as she was supposed to.

She felt herself ready to push again and she took Kara’s hand into her own and screamed as she pushed, her hand clenching Kara’s tight.

Kara could swear she felt her hands breaking from the fierce grip, she whimpered and bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out as Alex squeezed her hand before Alex took a deep breath.

“Did that hurt Kara?” Alex asked breathlessly.

“Yeah that did babe” Kara answered.

“Good” Alex snarled and she gripped tight again as she pushed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kara helped Alex through the birth along with the nurses and the midwife, soon the sound was punctured by the sound of the bellowing baby girl.

Alex and Kara smiled tearfully as they held their daughter in their arms.

“She’s perfect” Alex whispered tearfully as she held their daughter in her arms, Kara smiled bright “Yes she is… just like her mom” Kara said looking to Alex with nothing but pure love in her eyes.

“I love you Kara” Alex whispered and planted a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“And I love you Alex” Kara whispered back as she returned the kiss on Alex’s lips.

Alex chose the name.

Today they welcomed their 1st daughter to the world; Jennifer Astra Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) much love to you all <3


	20. Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex returns home late from celebrating her success in becoming a doctor, it leads to an argument and a shocking surprise from the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter coming tomorrow :)

Kara and Alex brought Jennifer home from the hospital and it took a while but soon they found their new pattern, taking it in turns to wake up and feed the baby, finally once they discovered their new pattern they resumed their normal roles.

Alex went back to finishing her studies as a doctor and Kara finished up her mentorship at CatCo news officially making her a journalist much to Cat Grants delight.

Kara took Jennifer into work with her every day and with the help of Cat Grant she could navigate taking care of hers and Alex’s daughter and her duties as a journalist.

One day a few months later Eliza and Jeremiah took Jennifer home with them to babysit and Kara planned a romantic night for her and Alex, Alex had finished medical school and became a doctor so Kara planned a romantic night in with candles and made Alex’s favorite.

Alex arrived home after celebrating with the other medical students, she said only one drink but she ended up staying for more than one and did not get home until about 1 in the morning.

She stood outside the apartment door and checked her cell phone when she saw that she missed Kara’s text message, Kara was clearly worried about her.

Alex sighed and lowered her head so she went into the apartment slowly, making sure not to make too much noise and the sight of the cold dinner on the table as well as the candles sticks on the table.

Alex realized she screwed up big time, Kara told her that she had a surprise waiting for her before she went to finish medical school earlier that morning yet she forgot and now Kara was probably hurt and angry.

Slowly making her way into the bedroom, she saw Kara was curled up on the bed under the blanket, Alex stepped further into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed on Kara’s side and ran her hands through Kara’s hair.

“Hey Kara” Alex whispered hoping Kara was talking to her.

“Nice to see that you remember me” Kara replied bitingly.

Alex winced and nodded her head as she twirled a strand of Kara’s hair in her fingers.

“I’m sorry Kara, you have no idea how sorry I am” Alex asked and Kara sighed as she switched the lamp on and sat up.

“18 Text messages Alex, 18 texts I sent and I was worried about you” Kara whispered and Alex lowered her head “I’m sorry Kara, I did not mean to hurt you… Vasquez and the others invited me to celebrate” Alex said.

Kara looked to Alex fiercely “Alex, why didn’t you just go back to Vasquez’s and fuck her?” Kara spat, Alex and Vasquez had spent a lot of time together during their lunch breaks and Kara was jealous and Alex knew it.

“Kara, I would never cheat on you… you are the only one I want, we have a daughter” Alex said.

Kara nodded “Yeah we do, but I can’t help but wonder why your being secretive with me?” she said.

Alex scoffed “Me being secretive, Kara… you’re being secretive with me too so don’t go pretending you’re not hiding something” Alex replied raising her voice.

“You want to know why I am fucking so secretive lately Alex!” Kara shouted.

“Yeah I do!” Alex shouted back pissed.

Reaching into the night stand nearby Kara pulled a small black velvet box out and pushed it into Alex’s hands “That’s why?!” she shouted.

Alex looked shocked as she opened the ring box and saw it, the diamond engagement ring inside.

Silence filled the room until Alex began to laugh softly, Kara watched in confusion and somewhat hurt in her eyes until she realized there were tears in Alex’s eyes as she pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

Kara smiled but she was still confused as hell “Why are you laughing?” Kara asked confused.

Alex stifled her laughter and pulled a small red velvet box from her jacket pocket and Kara was shocked and she opened it up.

Alex was going to propose to Kara as Kara proposed to Alex.

Kara giggled and she put the ring on her finger and tossed the box aside.

“Kara… I’m sorry, I promise you that from this day on I will be the wife you deserve, I love you with all my heart” Alex whispered tearfully.

“Alex, I love you with all my heart, from this day on I will do everything and anything to make you happy” Kara whispered back as tears ran down her cheek.

They smiled and rested their foreheads against one another, closing their eyes they smiled before Kara roughly flipped Alex over and pinned her down roughly on her back.

Alex wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and smirked “Still up for a celebration of our own my beautiful fiancée?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned at her and nodded her head eagerly “Oh I am ‘up’ for plenty of celebrating my beautiful fiancée” Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3 much love to you all.


	21. Night of Love Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After messing up Kara's romantic dinner that she had planned for Alex though it ended better after a night of fierce lovemaking and becoming engaged, Alex decides to make it right by making a romantic dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter as promised, next chapter will be coming soon.

Kara and Alex were in bed, Kara’s back was covered in vicious scratches after their night of rough love making, their private celebration of their engagement went all night and Kara’s back was red raw from the deep claw marks down her back.

Beads of sweat coated their skin as well as Alex’s slick juices and Kara’s sticky cum, the love making had gotten a tad out of hand and now they were both worn out and sticky with sweat and cum.

Kara could barely lay on her back because of the pain from the deep clawing that Alex gave her, she fucked Alex so hard that Alex was barely able to move herself but she needed to call her parents and ask them to babysit Jennifer for one more night so she could make up for screwing up Kara’s surprise for her last night.

They were happy to take care of their grandchild for the night and Alex smiled before settling down into the bed again and sighed as her mind flashed back to last night’s activities.

_ Flashback: _

_ Kara mashed her lips to Alex’s who moaned in response and she kissed back fiercely as her hands gripped Kara’s hair tight as Kara gripped Alex’s hair just as tight, Alex’s legs wrapped tighter around Kara’s hips and roughly ground herself against Kara who moaned in response. _

_ Kara pulled back and gripped Alex’s shirt and yanked it open with all her might making the buttons rip off the shirt and fly all over the bed and some clattered onto the floor, leaning in close she wrapped her mouth around the pulse section of Alex’s neck and sucked. _

_ Alex leaned her head to the side and moaned as Kara took the unspoken invitation and bit on Alex’s neck making her gasp and moan loudly as she felt her panties becoming soaked from the pleasure. _

_ Their clothes were thrown to the side and Kara was on top of Alex who had her legs wrapped tight around Kara’s hips. _

_ Kara kissed her deep before aligning herself up with Kara’s dripping core before slamming hard inside her, Alex arched back and cried out in pleasure as Kara entered her. _

_ Digging her nails into Kara’s back, Alex grunted and moaned in pleasure as Kara fucked her hard and fast, her girl cock invading Alex until she was completely buried inside Alex. _

_ Alex grunted and moaned in pleasure as she dug her nails in deep into Kara’s back, Kara picked up the pace and the head board slammed violently against the wall. _

_ Clawing Kara’s back roughly, leaving long and angry red scratches along Kara’s back. _

_ Kara hissed in pain and bit on Alex’s shoulder again and Alex moaned in pleasure as Kara kept up the pace, giving Alex everything she was worth. _

_ The night went on and Alex and Kara’s moans and screams went on and on, Kara was continuous and without mercy as she fucked her fiancée before finally they passed out in exhaustion. _

Flashback End:

Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Alex who snuggled in deeper into Kara’s embrace, Kara hissed as her back was still somewhat stinging from the clawing Alex gave her.

The day went on and Alex had the night day off from work so she prepared the romantic night as Kara went to work at CatCo news, Alex told Kara she had a surprise waiting for her so Kara was coming home on time like she always did.

When she was asked to hang out with Winn and James she always declined in favor of spending time with Alex.

Kara had no interest of doing anything without Alex.

Alex knew this and last night’s total screw up of Kara’s romantic plan may have ended better than expected but Alex was still feeling guilty over it, this was her turn and she was going to make it perfect for Kara.

Kara arrived home on time after work ended and Alex was waiting for her dressed in a beautiful red dress that.

Kara’s mouth dropped open and she was sure she could feel herself drool and feel her blood running to a certain part of her making her tight jeans very uncomfortable but she did not mind.

The table was set up with candles and rose petals were laying on the floor, Kara walked into the apartment and locked the door behind her before looking to Alex “So, this is why you asked Eliza and Jeremiah to look after Jennifer for one more night” Kara stated and Alex nodded her head.

“Yeah” Alex replied with a nod of her head.

Kara smiled and she walked into the room further until she was inches away from Alex.

Alex smiled back and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulder as Kara snaked her arms around Alex’s hips and pulled her close, her lips immediately finding Alex’s who moaned in response.

“This is lovely Alex” Kara whispered as she pulled from the kiss and kept her forehead pressed against Alex’s.

“Let’s eat” Alex said and they both sat down at the dinner table and began to eat their romantic meal with love in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, thank you and much love to you all :) <3


	22. Night of Love Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex romantic night leads to Alex asking a very important question... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Once dinner was finished and cleared away, Kara and Alex were standing in the centre of the living room with their arms wrapped tight around each other, both wearing giant smiles on their faces as they held each other tight and swayed to the soft melody playing on the stereo.

Alex and Kara were both locked in their own world and neither wanted to leave it, it was just the 2 of them in their own bubble of love and passion, Kara dipped Alex back causing Alex to giggle softly which made Kara’s heart swell in love.

She had loved Alex since the day she first heard her voice when she was temporarily blind and fell even more in love when she got her sight back and saw Alex, she could not imagine her life without her.

Alex accepted her, loved her absolutely.

Alex pulled back from the from the embrace and took Kara’s hand smiling softly, slowly she removed the ring from Kara’s finger and knelt on one knee.

Kara smiled bright and giggled “I already said yes” she commented.

“I know but I want to do this properly” Alex said and she raised the ring up as she looked Kara in the eyes “Kara, I’ve loved you from the beginning and I will love you till the end of my life… will you marry me?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled tearfully and nodded her head “Yes… I will marry you” she replied and allowed Alex to push the ring onto her finger.

Kara pulled Alex to her feet and lifted her up into her arms making Alex squeal in laughter as Kara carried her to the bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Hours passed of moaning, panting, screaming and the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall and the sound of the bed springs squeaking before silence fell and Kara and Alex lay in bed panting heavily with sweat and their love coating their skins.

Both wearing bright grins on their faces from their latest activities before they finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Eliza and Jeremiah brought Jennifer home and Alex and Kara dropped the news that they were engaged to be married and they both happily congratulated both Kara and Alex before leaving and heading to the hotel.

Mean whilst Alex and Kara was spending the day with Jennifer, they loved watching their daughter happily play with her bear.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex tight and she smiled planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek “I am so lucky” she whispered and Alex shook her head “No, I’m the lucky one” Alex replied with a bright grin and she kissed Kara deep.

Kara held her close as they kissed before they pulled back and Alex lifted her daughter into her arms.

She watched her fiancée with their daughter Jennifer and Kara smiled proudly.

She never thought it was possible for her to be this happy in the past, ever since she was young before she met Alex she felt she would be alone but now here she was with a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous fiancée, she was the luckiest woman on the planet.

Alex looked up as Kara walked into the kitchen and watched her carefully, watching her fiancée with a loving smile on her face, Kara was her one true love and there was nothing to change that.

Back when she was in high school and dating Maggie she never felt like this, Kara made her feel loved and needed and when she walked into the room Kara looked at her like she was the only one in the room.

And she was right, Kara never noticed anyone other than Alex when Alex walked into the room and now they were getting married and had a daughter together… everything was perfect.

Unknown to them that their life would soon get better but first Alex was about to learn the most painful lesson now that she was a surgeon… the one lesson every doctor and surgeon would eventually learn.

That no matter how hard you try… you cannot save everyone.

But she had Kara… Kara would never give up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3 much love to you all


	23. A Lesson to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns a valuable lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

2 weeks after their engagement and a night of passionate love making Kara was back in work, Alex was also back in work and their daughter Jennifer was with Kara’s mother Cat Grant in her office.

Cat loved spending time with her granddaughter, it was only recently that Kara started calling Cat ‘mother’ and Cat loved it, she still had regrets of course but then again, we all have regrets.

Cannot go through life without having regrets and Cat’s weighed heavily on her, she often wished that she had fought for her daughter Kara and that she fought for Astra.

Kara and Jennifer returned home later that day, Alex had not been in contact with her all day and she was getting worried, Alex always texted her to check on her and Jennifer but today there was no messages from her.

Kara opened the door and stepped into the room with Jennifer in her arms and she spotted Alex sitting on the couch, eyes puffed red and sniffing heavily as she looked like she had been crying all day.

She walked into Jennifer’s room and placed Jennifer into her crib before she went back out into the living room where Alex was sitting, she took up the spot next to Alex and ran a hand through Alex’s hair tenderly.

“Hey” Kara whispered as she twirled a strand of Alex’s hair around in her fingers “You going to tell me what’s upset you?” Kara asked.

Alex lowered her head “Pretty fucking useless” she whispered harshly “I operated on a patient today, he died” Alex felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Kara sighed and pulled her fiancée into a tight embrace “Oh Alex, I’m so sorry” Kara whispered as she rubbed Alex’s back as she held her in her arms.

“I tried so hard Kara, I tried and I failed” Alex sobbed.

Kara kissed her cheek and continued to rub small circles into Alex’s back “Alex… you’re not a goddess although you have a body that would make Athena envious” Alex blushed and giggled softly making Kara smile as she continued “You’re a normal human being, you can’t save everyone no matter how hard you try” Kara said.

Alex closed her eyes and sank deeper into Kara’s comforting embrace “I just feel so… numb” she admitted and Kara nodded her head and held her close and tight.

“I love you Alex, and I know this… when you try at something, you give it all you got” Kara whispered, “No surgeon bats a thousand, you can’t save everyone” Kara kissed Alex’s forehead and smiled softly.

Alex smiled as she remained in Kara’s arms as Kara held her tight to her, their bodies fitting perfectly together like pieces from a puzzle, Kara ran her hands through Alex’s hair and Alex moaned as she felt Kara’s finger slide through her hair and along her scalp.

Moaning in pleasure Alex’s eyes rolled back and her eyes closed as Kara kept on running her fingers through Alex’s hair and along Alex’s scalp.

Twisting about slowly Alex straddled Kara’s lab and kissed her deep, Kara moaned into the kiss as she kissed back with equal force and hunger, biting on Alex’s lower lips and pulling slightly.

Alex moaned in response and kissed back, her fingers gripping at Kara’s hair as she gyrated her hips on Kara’s lap.

They both moaned in pleasure as they gyrated and ground into each other, but their moment of passion was interrupted by the sound of Jennifer crying in the bedroom.

Alex pulled back and laughed softly as she rested her forehead on Kara’s and smiled “I swear she is psychic because every time we have some ‘alone time’ she starts wailing like a banshee” Alex commented.

Kara laughed “She takes after you in that respect” she replied and Alex grinned.

“You better be careful their babe, otherwise you won’t be getting lucky tonight or any other night until we get married” Alex threatened.

It worked because Kara’s mouth clammed up shut and Alex laughed.

“You mean” Kara said pouting and Alex winked at her “I’ll see to Jenny” Alex said.

Jenny was what they called Jennifer, they shortened it down because Jennifer seemed to respond better to it.

Kara waited for a few minutes and she followed quietly, she loved watching Alex with their daughter.

Alex was standing in the room with Jennifer in her arms, a loving smile on her face as she held her and Kara watched from the doorway quietly.

Kara watched silently as Alex rocked their daughter in her arms before setting her back down into her crib after a few minutes.

Once Jennifer was asleep, Alex went to hers and Kara’s bedroom and that is when she found Kara in bed waiting for her wrapped in nothing but the bed sheet.

Alex smiled bright “Wow you trying to seduce me?” Alex asked teasingly.

Kara smirked “Close the door, quietly” she ordered.

Alex obeyed and closed the door behind her quietly before looking to Kara who was still smirking “Depends, is it working?” Kara asked and Alex giggled.

“Maybe but you need to show much more of your gorgeous body” Alex commented and Kara definitely came up with the goods because she soon yanked the bed sheet off her own body revealing her nakedness underneath.

“How about now?” Kara asked.

If there was a record for fastest stripping, Alex broke it two-fold because she got undressed and into bed with Kara so fast that Kara did not even register what was happening until her brain finally caught up.

Alex and Kara made love the entire night, not their usual rough and loud love either but gentle and silent.

Their family was about to get bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	24. Their Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, sorry for the wait.

2 months had passed since that night they made love, Alex finally learnt the lesson that she cannot save everyone no matter how hard she tries so instead she focused on saving the ones she could.

Kara was up for a major award for the latest article she wrote on a series of killings going on down by the docks before the police caught them and now Kara was up for the award every journalist gets not to mention a much heavier payment for it too.

Mean whilst Alex was feeling unwell, she was sick every morning and feeling hormonal as hell and that is when she realized it.

Of course, she could not be certain so she got herself a test and sure enough, she was pregnant once again.

She was excited to be a mother again though they would need a much bigger apartment of course because she had a sneaky suspicion that there would be more to come in their future ‘she was right’ of course.

Kara and Alex went to the award ceremony and Alex watched proudly as Kara received her award before they went home once the ceremony was over.

Kara and Alex walked into the room and Alex sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, I wish they get those damn elevators fixed.

Kara nodded her head in agreement, luckily Jennifer ‘their daughter was with Eliza and Jeremiah tonight so both Alex and Kara could attend the award ceremony.

Kara placed her award down and looked to the cheque in her hand before looking to Alex “What are you thinking about?” Kara asked.

Alex looked around the apartment “I think we’ll be needing a bigger place” Alex said.

“Oh yeah, why?” Kara replied.

“Oh, I don’t know, this apartment just won’t be big enough to fit 4 people” Alex said.

“4? Alex… there is only me, you and Jenny here…” Kara stopped as she looked to Alex who right now had her hand on her belly with a smile, Kara did the math and then the biggest smile lit up her whole face “You’re pregnant” she whispered.

Alex nodded her head still smiling “Yep, you knocked me right up” Alex replied.

Kara squealed in delight and jumped into the couch next to Alex, pulling her fiancée into a tight embrace.

Alex wrapped her arms tight around Kara “I love you Kara”

“I love you too Alex” Kara replied as she held Alex against her body before pulling back “Marry me?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked “Come on Kara, we both said yes” she replied.

“No, I mean, Marry me… tomorrow” Kara said.

Alex looked shocked “But my mom and dad, they’ll…” Kara cut her off with a raise of her hand “They’ll be dropping Jenny off tomorrow, we will all head down to the registry office… I don’t wanna wait anymore” Kara said, “I want you to by my wife” Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex was dumbstruck but soon the brightest of all smiles lit up her face and she nodded her head with tears glistening in her eyes “Then yes Kara… I will marry you” Alex whispered and they grinned bright and wrapped each other in a tight hug before Kara lifted Alex into her arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

“I can walk you know” Alex commented.

“Are you seriously complaining” Kara replied and Alex looked in deep thought before shaking her head “Nope” she said and enjoyed Kara carrying her to the bedroom.

The next morning things got underway, Kara went out to get the licenses so they could get married also to invite Cat to the wedding too whilst Alex told her parents that her and Kara were getting married that day.

Kara and Alex met up at the registry office with Eliza and Jeremiah in tow and Jenny passed from Alex’s arms to Kara’s who smiled lovingly to her soon to be wife and then their daughter.

“I’m am the luckiest woman in the world” she whispered and she kissed Alex deep before planting a kiss on their daughter’s forehead, they walked inside the registry office with Eliza, Jeremiah and Cat following closely.

The ceremony took place, Eliza held Jenny as Kara and Alex said their vows that they had written especially for each other before they kissed and sealed their marriage.

Eliza, Jeremiah and Cat applauded each other and Jenny squealed as she clapped with them though she did not quite understand what was going on.

Kara and Alex pulled from the kiss but their foreheads were resting against one another and their eyes were closed, they were content in their bubble.

This was their life… this was their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is coming soon, I would like to thank you all for reading and following this.


	25. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither time nor the walls of the Multiverse can keep these soul mates apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, sorry it took so long but I was so engrossed with Destiny 2 that I forgot to post it.

Since that day they got married in the presence of Eliza, Jeremiah, Cat, their daughter Jenny and the new life that was growing inside Alex, Kara and Alex was never apart.

They moved into their new home together and Alex gave birth to Trina Danvers, Kara also took Alex’s name as her own and soon the 2 settled into a blissful life of love and happiness with a steadily growing family.

The years steadily grew and so did their family, Alex gave birth 5 more times since Trina, of course they were all daughters seeing as how neither Alex nor Kara had the chromosomes to produce a son but neither of them cared… they loved their daughters.

Trina, Jenny and the twins Paige and Pam Danvers followed Kara’s side, meaning they were cursed the same way she was but Alex and Kara did not care, they knew that somewhere down the line they would find their true loves just as they did with each other.

Mean whilst the other 3 daughters; Amelia, Nina and Melissa Danvers followed Alex’s side of the family.

Alex was the number one surgeon at National City General hospital and Kara built up her own new business called Danver industries which did not focus on news but instead focused on technology.

75 years later:

Alex was lying in bed, her hair grey and her eyes full and glazed over Jenny ad her wife had come over to visit and make sure she was ok, she was approaching her final moments of her life and she would soon be reunited with her beloved Kara who died of old age months before.

Losing Kara broke Alex but she was grateful for the time she had with her wife, their children had all grown up and had families of their own.

Jenny’s wife left to pick up Melissa and the rest of Alex’s and Kara’s daughters up along with their family, of course some of them hired their own cars and drove to their childhood home leaving Jennifer’s wife to pick up Melissa and Nina from the airport.

Jennifer’s and her wife had a daughter who they named ‘Catherine Danvers’ Alex smiled as she saw her’s and Kara’s daughter in the same room, she was getting weaker by the minute and she knew it was not long before the end and she sighed heavily.

Jennifer took her mother’s hand into her own “Mom, is there anything you want?” Jennifer asked and Alex shook her head “No, the only thing I need right now is your mother” Alex replied and Jennifer smiled along with her sisters.

“I am so proud of you all” Alex said and Jennifer looked to her wife Anya and smiled before looking to her mother and soon Alex’s eyes closed shut for the last time and she exhaled her final breath.

Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes, she followed her mother Kara physically but when it came to her emotions, she followed that of Alex… she was the perfect combination of the 2.

Kara and Alex’s daughters had the share of the company on the proviso that the business never be used to make weapons or anything that could do harm to others.

Alex was buried by Kara’s grave, Jennifer and her sisters parted ways one more time before heading home, Jennifer looked to the graves of her mothers and sniffed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Anya wrapped her in a tight hug “They loved you very much” she whispered.

“Come on, we better get going if we want to beat the traffic” Jennifer said, “Adriana is bringing her girlfriend home tonight” Anya nodded her head.

Adriana was the 2nd daughter the 2 had and like Jennifer and Kara, she shared the same physical traits as they did.

Jennifer and Anya walked down the hell from the graves but Jennifer looked up at the clouds, she smiled as she saw clouds in the shape of two woman holding each other tight as if reuniting.

She wiped her eyes and gave a tearful smile before looking to their graves and gave a small wave before walking away.

“You know, I can feel my age catching up with me” She commented.

“Oh please, you’re in your 50s… don’t be so dramatic” Anya replied chuckling.

Jennifer laughed and planted a kiss on her wife’s cheek before they drove off.

Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse:

Earth 20:

Kara entered her apartment with a heavy groan, she had just had a hard day in work and all she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower and wash away the days troubles before sliding under the covers to finish her book though the bed had been feeling lonely as of lately.

It was not as if she liked being alone but she could not risk it, her last girlfriend freaked out when Clark, her own cousin who was dating Lois Lane and hated Kara because she was different told her girlfriend the truth about her and it led to her entire life being ruined.

It was why she left metropolis in tears, her own cousin betrayed her and it lead to nearly everyone she knew turning against her.

National City was a fresh start for her though and she was not going to waste it, and besides not everyone from her past turned from her, her best friend Diana Prince accepted her along with Sara, Oliver, Bruce, Nyssa and Lena.

The sound of somebody struggling outside her apartment drew her attention and she was curious, she knew she would be getting new neighbors’ but she did not think it would be this soon.

Kara unlocked her door and opened it wide, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock and awe, there before her… was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

If she was not wearing compression shorts then she was sure that her secret would have been blown by now but luckily, she was wearing them so she was safe.

The woman turned to her and smiled charmingly “Well, I never knew they had an angel living in this apartment” she said.

Kara blushed heavily and stumbled over her words “Uh, Uh hi” Kara replied before mentally kicking herself for sounding like a drooling idiot.

“I’m Alex Danvers” the woman introduced herself and Kara was still dumbstruck by Alex’s beauty and her voice that her own legs nearly gave out on her but luckily she kept herself upright long enough to shake Alex’s hand “Kara Danv… I mean Zorel… Kara Zorel” Kara was sure she died at the near slip up.

Alex of course did not miss the near slip and she smirked “Well I hope to catch you Kara” Alex said and she opened her apartment door and entered.

“Welcome to the building” Kara said and Alex winked at her “thanks” she replied.

Kara closed the door and leaned against it “Alex Danvers… Kara Danvers” Kara said dreamily as she remembered everything about Alex.

The feel of her hands, her eyes and her smile and there it was… she fell hard on her ass.

“Ow” She hissed before heading to bed.

This was truly the beginning of something special, neither time nor the barriers of the Multi-Verse could keep these soul mates apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading?


End file.
